Return of the Blacks
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Harry isnt a Potter? Lilly wasnt married to James? Sirius is the first one in 60 years for what? And how will Voldemort fit into all this? Rated R for language in future chapters
1. Return of the Lord of Black

I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did but alas I don't!

Rating: Future R

Pairing: Sirius/Lilly

Summary: You have to read to find out!

St. Margo's, July 1987

"Padfoot!" Cried James Potter

"Right here Prongs!" Laughed Sirius Black

"Paddy, Mooney, come see my son!" Smirked James to Sirius

"I would like you to meet, Harrison James Potter!" Smiled James as he handed the baby to his two best friends.

"Paddy, you will of course be godfather?" Asked James with a sad smile

"Of course!" Exclaimed Sirius with a slightly offended grin

12 Grimmauld Place June 1988

"Hello Sirius."

"Mother." Sneered Sirius

(AN this is a convo between Sirius and his mother I think you can figure out who is who!)

"As you know your brother, Regulas, has passed."

"Yes mother I was aware of this. What do you want?"

"Sirius I have named you as my heir. You are my son. Believe it or not I miss you. Why couldn't you have been a good little wizard? Learned in the Dark Arts, marry Amelia Parkinson and he a delightful child that you once where?"

"Mother, you've never cared before, therefore forgive me if I find it hard to believe that you want me back, and that your howler wasn't just for me to be your heir."

"Sirius I want you to come back! I want to re-teach you the Dark Arts! I shall'nt even force you to marry because of Young Mister Potter! Thank Gods that Mrs. Potter is actually a pureblood!"

"I haven't any idea of what you are talking about mother."

"Lilly Evans, born to Michelle Dior, a squib, and Marcus Evanshire, a squib, both of whom where the first squibs in long lines of powerful pureblood families! Once they married they went into the Muggle world and changed the name to Evans, they had two daughters, Lillian and Petunia, Petunia was a 3 years older and a squib, Lilly was a witch, a very powerful one, her parents didn't want to remember that they had been magical and there fore let Lilly believe she was a Muggle. And I was talking about the son that you have, and are currently godfather to."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. I wont use it against you. I truly do miss you my son."

"You let me leave the house at 16!"

"I begged your father to have you come back! Your brother was cold and heartless, everything your father wanted! Not me! You could've been the prefect Black! Learned in the DA, married to a pureblood! But I don't care anymore! I want my son back!"

"How do you expect me to believe that? Regulas just died!"

"I want my son back." Whispered Lady Black

After a few moments

"Fine, mum, I will return as your son and heir but I am not living here!" Exclaimed Sirius as if he was frightened by the idea

"Of course not! I wouldn't expect you to. No I was thinking more along the lines of Black Manor." Smiled Lady Black

Sirius was stunned, Black Manor hadn't been lived in since his great grandfather it was believed that the manor rejected both his grandfather and father.

"Mother, are you serious?" Questioned Sirius in aww

"No you are." Laughed Lady Black softly

"Mother." Complained Sirius

"Sorry. Yes I am serious. You are my heir and the heir to the House of Black. So as your birthright you are owner of Black Manor so why shouldn't you live there?" Asked Lady Black

"Are you sure mother? I mean grandfather and father were both thrown from the house. BY THE HOUSE!" Exclaimed Sirius worriedly

"In order to live in Black Manor you can be a dark wizard but not evil, your grandfather and father were both evil as they where Death Eaters hence the reason that the house wouldn't let them live there." Explained Lady Black

"Well I am a light wizard, so what makes you think it will accept me." Demanded Sirius

Lady Black sighed, "Accio Black Family Box."

She took the box opened it and took out yet another smaller box and handed it to Sirius. Sirius opened the box and inside was the Black Family Signet Ring, It was a silver band with an onyx gem in the center with the House of Black crest, two silver snakes crossing each other with a silver 'B' in the middle and one side has a vine of thrones with a single black rose on the top all the while intertwining around the right sword, and intertwining around the left sword was a snake slithering up it head opposite the rose.

"Mother..." Started Sirius

"Put it on. It should accept you." Exclaimed Lady Black

Unsure of what to say Sirius just nodded and placed the ring on his finger at first he thought the ring had rejected him, but then suddenly he started glowing in a blinding black light only to emerge a few moments later with the signet ring firmly on his right hand.

"My Lord." Stated his mother as she inclined her head

"I've been accepted!" Exclaimed Sirius

"Yes My Lord." Confirmed his mother

"Sirius please read this before you do _anything_! It could be detrimental." Sighed his mother Serenity

Sirius nodded and walked towards the floo

"Black Manor!"

Black Manor

With in seconds of Sirius stepped foot into the Manor a house elf popped to him.

"Who are you?" Demanded the elf

"I am Lord Sirius Black, Master of this house." Stated Sirius sort of unsure of how that he knew what to saw to get the house elves attention

"My apologies my lord."

"What is your name?"

"Giggle my lord."

"Alright Giggle, please show me to my study." Commanded Sirius

"Right away my lord." Stated the House elf

Sirius looked around and promptly sat down behind his desk.

"Rules, Regulations, and Privileges of Being Lord of the House of Black."

'Great Rules! I'm a marauder! I don't do rules.' Thought Sirius with a groan

Most of the rules weren't surprising at all. One part that did catch his eye was,

"Like the Muggle world, the MoM has a House of Lords, the Ministry needs ¾ of the Lords to agree before a law can be passed."

And

"Most laws can by nun concerning a Lord.

"Of all the Lord ten contain the most power."

Lords

Black

Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom

Weasley, Parkinson, Lovegood, Snape

Lupin and Zabini

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black Black Manor

Lord: Sirius Orion Black Status: PB

Lady: Lillian Addison Evanshire-Black

Children: Orion Sirius Salazar Black

Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy Malfoy Manor

Lord: Lucius Satan Malfoy Status: PB

Lady: Narcissa Drameda Black-Malfoy

Children: Draconias Lucius Malfoy

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter Potter Manor

Lord: James Henry Potter Status: ½

Lady: Lillian Addison Evanshire-Potter

Children: Harold James Potter

Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom Longbottom Manor

Lord: Franklin Devon LongbottomStatus: PB

Lady: Alice Adama Jefferson-Longbottom

Children: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Most Noble House of Weasley Weasley Estate

Lord: William Arthur Weasley Status: PB

Lady: N/A

Children: N/A

Arthur Weasley was disinherited his son will take over

Most Noble House of ParkinsonParkinson Estate

Lord: Edward Henry ParkinsonStatus: PB

Lady: Annabelle Mary La-Paz- Parkinson

Children: Pansille Annabelle Parkinson

Most Noble House of LovegoodLovegood Estate

Lord: Richard Marcus LovegoodStatus: PB

Lady: Anna Marie De Cor- Lovegood (dead)

Children: Luna Marie Lovegood

Most Noble House of Snape Snape Estate

Lord: Severus Salazar Snape Status: PB

Lady: Gwendolyn Maria Zabini-Snape (Dead)

Children: Guinevere Andromeda Snape

Most Known House of ZabiniZabini Park

Lord: Michael Edward ZabiniStatus: PB

Lady: Anna Elizabeth Carrington-Zabini

Children: Blaise Michael Zabini

Most Known House of LupinLupin Park

Lord: Remus Zachary Lupin Status: PB WW

Lady: -

Children: None Heir: Orion Sirius Salazar Black

'What a head rush.' Thought Sirius as he called for giggle

"Yes my Lord?"

"Please prepare the master's rooms, and the young master's wing. Also I need some of the house elves to go to Padfoot's place and bring everything here as it is my current home." Ordered Sirius

"Yes my lord. Shi (She) and Deya (De ya) will go for you know." Stated Giggle

giggle left a few moments later

"Giggle!"

"Yes my lord?"

"I am heading out. Let no one other then my self in unless I contact you other wise." Ordered Sirius

"Yes master."

Sirius entered the floo

Ok this is just a taste, If I get enough reviews and you guys want to me continue it then I will, but I hope you like it!

Ciao

Nicole


	2. Time for Truth

I don't own Harry Potter!

I am so glad you guys actually like it!

**Ok so I made a mistake and posted the wrong chapter for this story! That chapter belongs to another story that I have recently discontinued! Enjoy!**

**Godric's Hallow, London, Endland**

Sirius flooed over to Godric's Hallow as soon as he noticed that his son was listed in the book of lords twice. Sirius also realized that this meant it was only a matter of time before one of the other Lords discovered this and leaked it to the press.

"JAMES!" Called Sirius as he appeared in the living room of the manor

"Padfoot, what can I do for you?" Asked James holding baby Orion

"We have a major problem." Sighed Sirius

"What is it?" Asked Lilly who had come around the corner and was listening

"They will soon know that Lilly and I are married." Sighed Sirius

"What? How?" Exclaimed the two

"My mother asked me to accept the position as her heir. When I did I became the Black Lord. In the book of Lords me, Orion and Lilly are listed under the Black name. Orion and Lilly are also under the Potter name. We have to do something quick though." Sighed Sirius once more  
"Then we will go to the press and tell the truth!" Exclaimed Lilly after awhile

The group sat and discussed it. Finally it was decided that they would wait until after the Halloween feast the next night to go to the press. With a kiss to Lilly and a hug to his son, Sirius Black flooed home. Little did he know that he know it would be the last time he saw his best friend and wife alive.

Ok so this was super short but guess what at least I am updating! I promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
